Más bien como un hombre
by Umizu
Summary: Lost Canvas... Sobre los últimos pensamientos de Sisifo de Sagitario durante el momento de su muerte...


**Dedicado a Daga-Saar (que todavía no sabe n.n) por animarme a seguir escribiendo y publicar (por fin) algo en este fandom de Saint Seiya (si, de ese pequeño comentario que te dejé en Shoguns y amablemente contestaste n.n).**

**Aviso: ¡GRAN SPOILER! de Lost canvas, tendrían que haber leído el capítulo 140 (manga, tomo 16) para entender un poco de qué va la cosa...**

* * *

Febrero 22, 2011

**-u-**

**Más bien como un hombre…**

**-u-**

_Porque mi verdadero corazón y sentimientos… ¡No están allí! Mi corazón está…_

El lugar que guardaba celosamente su corazón estaba allí tan cerca, no podía morir, no aún que todavía lo necesitaba… Sísifo se posicionó al centro, con Shion y el joven Regulus a sus costados, los tres alzando sus manos preparados para lanzar la Exclamación de Atenea y abrir paso al gran barco dentro del mundo del _Lost Canvas_.

A pesar de haber perdido sus ojos, destrozado sus nervios y extraído su corazón, el cosmos del joven de Sagitario, habiendo alcanzado el octavo sentido y estando sincronizado con el de sus compañeros, era tan ardiente como el de una supernova. Él seguía adelante arriesgando su vida y sirviendo como escudo hasta el final, pero no sólo era por su deber como Santo de Atenea, por darles la oportunidad de sobrevivir a sus amigos, o por salvar a la humanidad. Era por aquel sentimiento que guardaba dentro de sí, no dentro de su corazón físico sino el de su alma, y que solamente le pertenecía una persona, aquella que con solo una sonrisa o la caricia de su cálido cosmos le hacía desear lo indeseable…

¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello? Quizás cuando la conoció en verdad, aquel corazón rebosante amor y calidez que le demostró la primera vez que cruzaron aquella puerta del Salón del Patriarca para ser presentada. Tan pequeña y frágil, tan triste y desolada, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo… _Si hago eso, ¿entonces todas las personas del mundo serán felices?... _La pregunta lo sorprendió, pero más la misma respuesta de la joven diosa y la luminosa sonrisa que le dedicó. _¡Entonces yo también seré muy feliz!_... Y entonces fue todo suyo…

_Creí que solamente quería protegerla por su destino como la reencarnación de Atenea…_

_Pero yo la quería… con sentimientos que no eran exactamente los de un caballero…_

El ataque fue lanzando terminando con la totalidad de su cosmos y llevándose su último aliento de vida, posando una última sonrisa en sus labios y deseando dedicar sus últimos pensamientos a ella, su diosa, la de ojos verdes y brillante sonrisa… su señora Atenea… a Sasha.

_¿Quizás como un hermano?_

¿Sus sentimientos habían sido alguna vez fraternales? Los largos momentos en los que solía mirarla sin que ella lo percibiera, la sonrisa que ponía en su rostro cada vez que dicha mirada era correspondida. Su risa musical y aquella belleza juvenil que lo impactaba cada vez que posaba sus ojos sobre ella.

_No, más bien…_

_Como un hombre._

_..._

**

* * *

**

Y heme aquí publicando luego de meses de no hacer mucho en un fandom en el cual no tengo experiencia alguna con la cosa más corta que he escrito en mi vida cuando debería seguir con la tarea que no tengo pensado terminar porque la cabeza me rebosa de la escena de la muerte de Sisífo y no me deja concentrarme!... uff, me desahogé

Bueno, esto me vino a la cabeza de manera casi instantánea mientras leía el manga obsesivamente en vez de hacer mi tarea (casi lloro T.T), la tarde pasó, seguí leyendo y empecé mi tarea (las dos cosas al mismo tiempo xD) ¡y no dejaba de pensar en esa bendita escena! Y las últimas palabras (o pensamientos) de Sisífo me llegaron hasta adentro (T.T) Así que aquí estoy a casi seis horas de tener que levantarme para la escuela y sin terminar lo que tengo que hacer por friki...

**En fin, talvez después de esto ya me atreva a seguir escribiendo y subir aquel fanfic de Saint Seiya con el que amenacé en mi profile n.n Se aprecian comentarios (aunque más apreciaría que me enviaran a Kanon o a Defteros n¬n) y críticas no tanto a menos que sean constructivas, también las porras ayudan a los escritores n.n**


End file.
